<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetest Creations by RikuKingdomHearts3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348277">Sweetest Creations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3'>RikuKingdomHearts3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Baking, Baking Disaster, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto was determined to bake Luna's favorite chocolate chip mint brownies. He was hoping to surprise her with them, but he had two issues. One, was that the kitchen in Tenebrae was pretty big, and two, he was a bit clumsy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetest Creations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Day 3 of FFXV Rare Pairs coming in with the Baking Disaster prompt!<br/>And one of my favorite rare pairs of Prom/Luna!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto scrambled through the large kitchen, searching every shelf that he could. He honestly thought there needed to be a map for a kitchen of this size.</p><p>All he wanted was to find the vanilla and mint extract. But there were too many cabinets and too many shelves. At this point he thought of giving up. If he couldn't make what he wanted, then it was probably easier to just order something premade.</p><p>But then he had thoughts of Luna. Her smile and her beautiful eyes looking into his. Prompto's heart swelled with confidence from the mere thought of making his beloved Luna happy. He would do anything for her, and if it meant spending another hour going through shelves and cabinets, then he would do it.</p><p>"Prompto?" Luna's familiar voice called out. She stepped into the kitchen and spotted Prompto right away, not giving him any time to hide. "Ah, Prompto! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Oh um I uh…" Prompto fumbled, trying to find his words. He gave one glance to Luna and right away he knew he couldn't lie to her. "I was just trying to bake something… for you."</p><p>Luna's serious glare lightened up, and her wondrous smile returned. "Oh Prompto! That's so sweet of you! What were you planning on making?"</p><p>"Just some cookies and brownies. You know, yummy sweet stuff. But I couldn't find the mint extract."</p><p>"Mint extract?" Luna asked before her eyes lit up with joy. "Prompto, tell me, were you thinking of making my favorite mint chocolate chip brownies?"</p><p>Prompto moved closer to her, giving a quick kiss on the cheek. "Of course my sweet! But this time it would be made with the extra ingredient of my love."</p><p>Luna giggled. "My goodness, you are full of such kindness today."</p><p>"Aren't I always?" Prompto asked, moving his eyebrows up and down.</p><p>"You truly are always radiating full of sunshine," Luna replied. "Now how about we get ready to bake?"</p><p>"Whoa wait a minute, you're going to bake with me now?"</p><p>Luna wrapped her arm around Prompto's, pulling him along to the center table where the bowls and mixing tools were already set up. "Of course I am. We'll make it together. Is that okay, Prom?"</p><p>There was no way that Prompto could ever say no to Luna, especially when she used his nickname. He gave her a smile in return as he started spreading out the bowls. "Okay, let's begin then. We still need to gather everything though."</p><p>"Well since I know where the vanilla and mint extract are, you can get the eggs and butter first."</p><p>"Right! I can do that. How many eggs do we need again?" Prompto asked as he started to walk towards the fridge.</p><p>"We'll need two eggs."</p><p>"Right! Two eggs and butter. I can do that."</p><p>Prompto scurried over to the fridge, opening it up to locate where the two ingredients were. He grabbed two eggs in one hand and then the stick of butter in the other. He was starting to run back to the table when he tripped up over his own feet. His natural clumsiness finally was showing up and stumbled forward, only able to gain his balance at the last minute.</p><p>Unfortunately in the abrupt moment, his hands tightened and the eggs cracked. Egg goop spilled out from his hand and onto the floor. The butter was thankfully fully wrapped, so it was only smooshed a little.</p><p>"Ah crap," Prompto muttered when he noticed Luna was looking at him. "Sorry I just wasted two very nice eggs. I'll clean this up right away!"</p><p>He could hear Luna trying not to laugh, her hands covered her mouth. He tried his best not to blush with embarrassment, ducking his head away as he went to hastily wipe up as much egg goop as he could. Even if Luna thought his clumsy habits were cute, he still felt like an idiot. But he was still the idiot that she loved, so maybe it wasn't all that bad.</p><p>After he wiped away the eggs as best as he could, he washed his hands and this time carefully got two new eggs that he set down on the counter. "Okay. Eggs safely secured. Now what do we need?"</p><p>"We still need the flour and sugar. They should be in the cabinet that's two left from the fridge."</p><p>"Okay! I can do that. And no gooey eggs this time."</p><p>Prompto ran to get the flour first, carrying it back as carefully as he could. Though he tried his best to be careful, he hadn't cleared up all the egg goop on the floor. When he stepped near the counter, his foot lost tracking and the world seemed to flip up on him and then doused him in white.</p><p>He had to blink a few times before realizing what had just happened. He saw that the bag of flour was in his lap now, spilling all over the place, but he could also see that powder was falling from his head.</p><p>Sitting there baffled he almost zoned out before Luna ran over and knelt down beside him. "Prompto! Are you okay?" she asked as concerned as he could, but he could see her shoulders shaking and her lips pressing together.</p><p>"Come on! Don't laugh at this! I didn't ask for it to be Clumsy Prompto Day!"</p><p>"But sweetheart, you are covered in flour. You have to admit it's a little funny."</p><p>"How can I find it funny when I can't even see it?"</p><p>As a response, Luna took out her phone and snapped a picture. She turned it around to show Prompto, revealing just how much flour had been dumped on him in the fall. Though he was also making a rather pouty face in the picture, which in the end made him laugh a little.</p><p>"Okay, I do look a little ridiculous."</p><p>"I didn't know flour was the new fashion trend," Luna said as she began to dust off Prompto's clothes and hair.</p><p>"Well you know me, gotta stay ahead of the game," Prompto laughed.</p><p>"I wonder, how sweet is a Prompto when you add extra flour?" Luna asked as she leaned closer to Prompto's face.</p><p>"Don't you mean sugar?"</p><p>"Well you didn't spill any sugar on yourself so I had to work with what I had," Luna pouted. "Can't I try and make a funny joke?"</p><p>"Oh oh yes you can!" Prompto said as he leaned in closer as well. "But I guess I am already fairly sweet?"</p><p>"The sweetest," Luna replied before pressing her lips against Prompto's.</p><p>Smiling, Prompto wrapped his arm and Luna and pulled her in closer. They sat there, on the flour covered floor, not caring about that at all. All they did care about in that moment was each other. Even if Prompto's plan to bake Luna's favorite treat had not gone as planned, she was still there to love him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>